


Just One Yesterday

by capkiddred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Angst, Castiel Falls From Heaven, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, John Winchester Is Dead, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sam and Dean Become Hunters Later On, Slow Burn, Time Set Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capkiddred/pseuds/capkiddred
Summary: "𝘈𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭? 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘥𝘶𝘥𝘦." 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦'𝘥 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘭, 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥."𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵?" 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘭'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦.━━━━━━The Winchester's, who were raised away from the hunter life, are pushed into a world of the supernatural when they rescue a fallen angel, and help stop Michael and Lilith from breaking the first seal.Castiel learns the ways of humanity, and quickly finds himself willing to sacrifice everything to protect the ones he has learned to love. To protect a righteous man.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write, but I've gotten into a frenzy with this idea. I'll try to update it every other Sunday/Monday depending on my work schedule. It's a little messy, but the general AU is where Sam and Dean didn't grow up as hunters, but are forced into it when they save Castiel. I definitely twisted canon here lol.
> 
> I'll probably be working on other fic ideas as well, so if you like this, be sure to check out other ones I'll link in notes on updates. Thanks for reading!

**_August 21st, 2008._ **

August had come rather quickly this year, racing through the days as if time was just flickering by. The sky was dark, littered with stars, and the clock read 8:24pm. After hours of driving on all sorts of bumpy roads, the Winchester's finally hit a smooth stretch. The noise from the car quieted down, leaving Dean to focus in on his thoughts. Sam was currently passed out in the passenger seat, snoring very softly because of the position his head was in. Long drives like this always made the younger sibling tired, and honestly? Dean wished he didn't drive all the time so he could get a nap in. But that wish would always be brushed off when asked about it, since he was positive that Sam hit the brakes way too hard on Baby.

The two were currently on an eight-to-nine hour drive to Sioux Falls, to visit Bobby per his request. They got a call about how he had something urgent he needed to tell them, and how it was about their father. It peaked Dean's interest immediately, but Sam was a bit more hesitant. They agreed to go anyway and considered it a 'family reunion.'

Long road-trips like this weren't unusual. With the events that had unfolded in the previous years, driving became a safe-space for the two of them. Despite Dean mainly driving, and Sam usually sleeping, they were both able to escape the past that haunted them. As much as it would let them, anyway. Nights where Sam jolted awake from nightmares, and days where Dean questioned his self-worth happened, but they were always there for each other to help the other through it. 

Strange events followed the Winchesters, and no matter how much they researched, they weren’t given straight answers that they (mainly Dean) believed in. Sam was studying to be a lawyer at Stanford. An influential school that a scholarship granted him access to- but that was cut short when Jessica, his girlfriend of two years, was found dead on the ceiling. Sam had come home from his friend's apartment one night, finding their place empty. It wasn't unusual, so he ended up laying down on the bed. The horror when he opened his eyes had traumatized him, and she burst into flames before he could process anything. A lot of smoke got into his lungs that night, as he struggled to move from the fear that possessed his body. No one believed him when he gave his reports, and for a moment, they considered him a suspect. But when nothing could be concluded, and Sam's alibi checked out, he was free to go. Since the fire destroyed the room, there wasn't any evidence that could even begin to solve it. Her death broke Sam, and they forced him to leave the school to allow himself to heal. Charlie Bradbury, a family friend, allowed Sam to stay with her until he was well enough to stay with his brother and father. 

And Dean traveled the country with John; He didn’t do much though, as they’d get a hotel room, then John would leave for a few days. Dean knew his father was up to something more interesting- more reckless, but despite the amount of times Dean would ask to come with, John would always sternly decline. There were days he even snuck out, trying to figure out where his dad went. He'd always come back to the hotel unsuccessful, like his father knew Dean would try to find him. Dean never got the chance to figure out what John really did, as a car accident left him on life support. There wasn't any way Dean was supposed to get better, but John made it out fine. The only thing Dean could remember after the incident was waking up and seeing his father on the floor. The nurses and doctors couldn't explain what happened to John, or how Dean woke up. Most of Dean's injuries practically healed overnight, and they released him. Sam ended up coming for the funeral, making sure his older brother was okay, and reflecting on the memories with his father. They were both still in so much shock from the losses in their lives and decided to stick with each other to prevent this from happening again. Thus began the endless road trips around the country, researching any other mysterious incidents similar to theirs. Anything that could help give the boys answers to the questions they had.

Some signs ahead revealed Sioux Falls was about two hundred and eighteen miles away. With Dean’s driving, that would be around a three-hour drive. It should be able to go by quickly, as Dean loses track of time when driving. He'd always put on some of his favorite classic rock songs that his dad would blast on the way to towns, get lost in the lyrics and by the time he snaps out of it, he'd be at his destination. It was at this moment that he realized his music had stopped, so with a click, Asia’s _Heat of the Moment_ began to play. The somewhat loud volume stirred Sam awake with instant distaste. 

“Seriously?” His voice was hoarse. Sam moved and turned the song off, much to Dean’s disappointment. That didn’t stop his older brother from turning the song back on again. “You know I hate this song.” He whined.

A laugh stifled out from Dean. “Oh, come on, Sammy. You haven’t had those dreams for months now. I think you can let Asia have their moment back.” The pun kept Dean smiling like a child. “Besides, I thought you were passed out.”

Sam shrugged, giving a quick yawn and straightening up. “I was, kinda.” 

“Kinda?” 

“Like a half state. Still awake, but still asleep-deal.” Sam sees Dean purse his lips and nod, and in a quiet exchange, they change the topic. “How far until we get to Bobby's?”

Green eyes glance into the rearview mirror, then down at the clock. “‘About three hours? Four if you’re hungry. I can definitely go for some burgers right now.”

As if in perfect timing, Sam's stomach grumbled, causing him to shift a bit in the seat again. "Uh, yeah. I'll look at what's nearby." He pulled out his touch-screen blackberry, and opened up his browser, typing in places to eat nearby. The web browser loaded extremely slow, taking a second to load the text. Lathrop’s Bar and Grill was one of the closest places that popped up, so Sam clicked it and read the reviews to see what things they sold. Off the bat, it was a place that just screamed Dean Winchester, which made Sam smile to himself. With some clicks, he noticed they sold some salads too, which would work for Sam. "Found a place."

"Yeah? What is it?" Dean could go for anything, actually. They've been driving for 5 hours with barely any stops.

"Lathrop’s Bar and Grill. They have decent reviews. About fifty miles from us. Looks like they sell deep-fried, greasy, and rather unhealthy foods. Sounds good to you?" His head turned to look at his brother. 

Dean smiled warmly. “You had me at deep-fried.”

His reaction made Sam chuckle, placing his phone in his pocket and leaning his head back. "Of course it would. Who knows, maybe this place even sells pie. It'll be a little wonderland for you."

"I hope so." Genuine happiness oozed out with his words. "I love me some pie."

━━━━━━

Heaven was not what it used to be. After God had left, the entire system went into a 'who commands who' basis. Raphael wanted to take lead, but most of the angels had followed Michael. It made sense, per se, as they considered Michael God's favorite and next in command. Raphael's orders always seemed a little selfish, more beneficial to him. Michael's benefitted all of Heaven, which ruled a significant amount of loyalty to him, and Gabriel was nowhere to be found, since he left to earth after God’s departure. Castiel was one of the angels assigned to Michael, with Uriel, Anna, Balthazar, Hannah and Bartholomew. Michael favored these angels, as they always got the job done, no matter how strange the order was.

Anna was the first angel to show her doubts in Michael’s orders. Before she confronted him, Anna reached out to Castiel in an attempt to spread her thoughts to others. It was a strange moment for him, as their own thoughts weren't something they were created with. It was something they learned overtime. Angels were made to follow, while humans were made with choice. 

_"Haven't you noticed? His requests aren't trying to benefit Heaven anymore. Something is going on, I can feel it." Anna spoke, gentle eyes scanning Castiel's face for a response. "I've been to Earth many times, Castiel. It's not how Michael describes it. I've spent over two thousand years, watching... Waiting for orders to come. When they did, none of it made sense. They were different, harmful. Michael basked in the praise for helping Heaven, but the entire time he was tearing down humanity."_

_Castiel shook his head, turning his gaze to the wall. He didn't want to believe Anna, but deep down, she was right._

_She sighed, placing her hand gently on his arm. "Remember why we were created, Castiel. Why we were left with humanity." Their eyes met again, and Castiel seemed to understand. "To love and protect God's creations." Anna said, giving a smile. "I know you'll understand, you always cared for them. One day, you'll see it as much as I do, and we'll find each other again, brother."_

After that, Anna left. Her words broke something in Castiel, who finally noticed how strange Michael’s requests were getting. Uriel and Castiel were assigned to find and kill Anna secretly, which worried Castiel. To kill Anna was entirely different from taking her grace as punishment; it was something Castiel was unsure of carrying out. But when Michael brought him back up to Heaven to assign a new order, things only got worse. “I’ve been told of recent events being played out, Castiel. I’m taking you off the search for Anna and instead having you search for a righteous man.” The Archangel spoke quietly, sitting in the chair that was in the center of the room. “You are not to inform any other angel of this, not even Raphael.”

“Yes, Michael.” Castiel spoke carefully, looking over at the Archangel. “Can I ask why you’re wanting to locate a righteous man?”

“No. You have orders to follow, not question, Castiel. I trust you to this task, and I trust you to come back successful. Understood?”

Castiel remembered what Anna had said, and began to believe that there was a reason beyond what Michael spoke of. Angels were told about the sixty-six seals in case someone attempted to break it. The seals were important to keep closed, as they are what kept Lucifer locked away. His doubts grew, but Castiel quickly pushed them down with a lie of ‘making sure we protect a righteous man from the hands of hell.’ It didn’t seem right, though. Not with what he knew already. Castiel was always known for having too much heart. He followed the one and true order given by God himself; love every single creation of God. When something seemed against that, or even hinted at harming the beautiful creations they were meant to love, he always hesitated. It was why Anna came to him in the first place. “A righteous man shedding blood in hell is the first seal. This is not related, right?” His voice lowered in caution. It was never a smart idea to speak against Michael, but Castiel was having issues. It didn’t seem right. 

There was a pause in Michael, who looked up at Castiel. “Do not question the orders given to you. To have doubt, is to lose faith. To lose faith, is to fall.” 

It wasn’t exactly the words that struck something in Castiel, but instead it was the way he said it. It was a threat, and he knew it. Without thinking, Castiel spoke. “You’re planning on breaking the seals.” It was supposed to be a mumble, something he kept to himself, but Michael just huffed a smile out. 

“Careful, Castiel. You follow orders.” 

It was a hostile last word before Michael stood up and started to walk away. The white walls seemed so flawless before, but now Castiel can see the cracks that fill them. The cracks that Michael allowed to be made. “The one order God gave us was to love and protect all of his creations. I believe by finding a righteous man, I will go against that order. A righteous man does not deserve to go to hell.” The angel stood tall against the Archangel. “I doubt your decisions, Michael. Angels protect, not bring ruin to those we are supposed to love.”

“Oh, Castiel,” Michael said. “You always had too much heart.” The tone of his voice sounded irritated, but hearing the phrase caused Castiel to release a sigh, then look down. Michael swerved around, facing the angel again. The way the Archangel held himself showed strength, restraint. He was mad, but was refusing to let it out. Castiel went to speak, but found himself without air due to being slammed against the wall by Michael's power. “This is God’s plan. A prophecy meant to be fulfilled. With my orders, we shall carry his will through. You will find me a righteous man, you will be quiet, and you will cease your doubts. I do not want to expel you, Castiel. You are a meaningful angel.”

Castiel didn't buy Michael's excuse. There was no reason to release Lucifer this early. They could wait until the world is in ruins by humanity's hand. Instead, the leader of Heaven planned to taint the world. "I believe you're using God's words to validate releasing horror upon Earth." He could feel his throat get tighter from the pressure now building in his chest. "If you will not stop to think about the terrors Lucifer will bring to humanity, then let me fall. I will not partake in the breaking of the seals. That's against God's order. Anna saw it, and I see it too." 

Michael shook his head in disappointment, then looked towards his chair. "God is gone. I am giving the orders now, Castiel. You question your faith in me, to which I have to expel you. You'll see that humanity is already tainted, and when you learn your lesson, and are finally willing to partake in a new age, I will let you back into Heaven. Until then, Castiel." The burn in the angel's chest grew stronger, then painful. Castiel let out a cry, hoping Michael would stop.

The room glowed a bright golden white until Michael was the only one standing in the room. His face read many emotions, but regret was not one. The prophecy to kill his brother will happen. He’ll just have to give the task to Uriel- who followed blindly without question.

━━━━━━

Golden beams blinded Castiel longer than he thought, which led to the thought of dying into his head. Perhaps Michael had killed him, and this was what it was like. This didn’t feel like the description of The Empty. If he was actually dead, he should see nothing but black. His eyes flickered shut in an attempt to make the glowing stop. His chest burned more, feeling as if it was almost on fire. Castiel tried to take a step forward, but was immediately met with wind so harsh, it felt like needles were pricking his skin. _I’m falling,_ Castiel thought, bringing his numbing wings closer to his body, as if to protect it.

The sky’s natural pillow dotted his skin with cold droplets of the rain that was slowly building up- but the heat producing from Castiel’s body was evaporating the droplets within seconds of touch. Sharp, quick pains began spreading throughout his wings, and he realized that his feathers were peeling off and burning into the wind. His eyes shut tighter, thinking about the events that unfolded up above to distract from his identity being stripped away from him. 

Surrounding clouds became shaded, creating a black smoky atmosphere until it split apart with a bright flash of gold. The light was blinding enough to be seen from miles away. Castiel shot his eyes open in a blast of pain, seeing orbs of burning gas fill the sky. His chest tightened, and suddenly the inability to breathe grew intense. In a sense of urgency, he called out for Michael. He shouldn’t have spoken against him. Heaven was his home, and now he won’t be able to come back. Castiel’s brows curved into a sad expression.

Thoughts were interrupted by slamming into branches, which softened the impact into the earth. It leveled the surrounding trees near him, black feathers leaving imprints in rocks and soil. Castiel took one last look around him, seeing two lights speed towards the area before closing his eyes and allowing the unconscious world to hold him.

The angel Castiel had fallen.

━━━━━━

About twenty minutes passed since they started the course for Lathrop’s bar. Led Zeppelin’s _Stairway to Heaven_ was playing quietly on the radio, as Dean and Sam had been talking about childhood memories. Despite the rough patches they had growing up, there were still moments that they could look back on. 

“Hey, you remember when dad left us at Bobby’s for a week without letting him know?” Dean asked, a hint of joy in his voice.

“and Bobby flipped out and cursed dad out, but still took care of us until he came back? Yeah, I remember that.” Sam replied. “I think that was the first time Bobby ever called us ‘idjits’ or whatever it was.” 

Dean chuckled, nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah! Felt bad for us, then we went and saw.. What movie did we see? Sugarman or something?”

“Candyman. It was a horror movie, and I did not like it. Neither did you.” He remembered Dean totally being scared, but putting on this tough face that made him look stupid. Sam held a laugh when he realized that Dean still does that. 

“Ah, right. Candyman. Y’know, I forgot what that movie was about. Something with a guy with a hook-hand. Surprised they didn’t call the movie Hook-Man.” It seems Dean forgot the movie had scared him.

Sam shrugged, looking at the road ahead of them. The clouds seemed to get darker. His brows furrowed, as that was unusual for a summer night. 

As if he sensed Sam tuning out, Dean spoke. “How do you feel about you and me going to that pie fest in Minnesota at the end of the month?” He turned to look at his brother, who had a curious expression from the clouds. Sam’s face morphed into an uncommon emotion, then met with Dean’s eyes. It was easy to tell that Sam’s face said you’re kidding, even though he knew Dean was usually serious about these things. “We’ve been stressing too much about recent shit, I just figured we could use a break, y’know?” 

Sam smiled, gave a small huff, and nodded. “You want to go to a pie fest to take a break? Dean, there’s so many other things we could do. Things that probably also sell pie.”

“Well, what do you have in mind? Hit up a library with some rabbit food nearby?” That was definitely a nitpick at Sam. “I’ve been looking at the pie fests, and they don’t just sell pie. I was thinking it would be a fun trip. Plus, we could try to meet up with Charlie and Stevie. I know they went on their own little road trip.” It’s been a while since Dean had seen Charlie. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go. Sam sighed, looking back at the sky. 

Suddenly, a bright light flashed across the sky that forced Sam's eyes to squint. Dean flinched too, leaning forward to observe before slamming the brakes. The stop was harsh, jolting their bodies forward, but they ignored it to open the doors and step out of the car. 

"What the hell is that?" Dean questioned, but was ignored by his brother. Instead, Sam just watched. The rock(?) falling from the sky burned up, but not like it was breaking the atmosphere. All in all, it seemed like a super-abnormal event. Shortly, the falling object vanished behind some trees, then impacted. Once it did, the ground shook for miles and the trees were blown down. Now that piqued the interest to check it out via Dean. "C'mon, lets go check that out." Dean said, then patted the top of the Impala before getting in. Sam didn't process the words his brother said and was instead taken back by the leveling. He had seen nothing like it. "Sammy, c'mon!" Hazel eyes glanced down, and Sam sighed.

"Okay."

An urge to get to the site as quickly as possible washed over Dean, and as soon as Sam got in and closed the door, Baby was already speeding up. The mile markers on the side of the road blinked by while the fallen trees grew closer. There was a silence between the two brothers while the music played quietly. "Hey, stop up here." Sam said, and Dean listened. Pulling over to the side of the road, Baby's engine was quickly killed so the brothers could hop out. The eldest's stomach turned in a twisted feeling that screamed _hurry_. Voices in his head got louder and Dean opened his truck without thought to grab two flashlights out. 

With a toss of the second flashlight to his brother, Dean took a few steps towards the edge of the road, then looked back. "Meteorites don't level trees, right?" There was definitely concern in his voice. 

"They can, depending on size.. But I don't think that should've leveled all this. I-I don't know though, I'm not an expert on the whole space thing." Obviously, Sam was pretty smart and knew more about space than Dean, but it wasn't something he specialized in. With careful steps, they made their way down into the field of now fallen trees. There was a subtle scent that reminded the two of a campfire, but luckily, nothing was on fire. Not anymore, at least. Soft crunches from the branches that scattered were made with each step. It was hard to navigate the fallen trees at night, as their flashlights provided a bare-minimum of light. Dean could probably be thanked for that, since he didn't bother changing the batteries. Sam looked up from the ground and observed Dean, who was trying to rush past the debris. When he looked back down, he noticed a weird imprint burned into the soil. "Hey, check this out."

The older brother paused, almost tripping on a hidden branch. Dean turned to look at where Sam's flashlight was pointing. The mark was strange, and to observe better, he moved and dabbed his fingers against it. "It's ash." 

"It looks like a feather." Sam commented.

"What kind of thing burns feathers into the ground?" The scent of campfire grew stronger, and Dean stood back up to keep walking. Now that Sam pointed one out, he noticed an abundance of these burned feathers imprinted into the ground. "Dude.. There's so many." His brother passed him and it became clear how the ground shifted into a slant as they got closer. "This is definitely a part of _our_ weird, right? I mean, look at the size of these feather-things!"

Sam nodded, carefully stepping over some imprints. He could feel the heat rising from the ground and into his shoes. It was pretty impressive, actually. "Meteorites usually burn up before they get the chance to impact. This actually hit and was big enough to do this. The feathers make it seem like it's our thing." Sam was way ahead of Dean by this point and continued to slide down carefully as the ground slanted further. Once he got close enough, his breath hitched, and suddenly it was hard to swallow the clump in his throat. "Dean."

The confusion-filled call of his name allowed him to turn his stride into a fast walk until he caught up with Sam. At first, his eyes were scanning his brother's face, trying to process what was confusing him. It wasn’t until he actually looked down in the crater; he understood.

"Son of a _bitch_."

Before their eyes was a naked man sprawled out on the dirt. The imprints of the feathers they saw previously were all over the ground, and some ash even laid on the man's skin. He was covered in dirt, slight bruising around his arms and back, and bleeding lightly from his nose. Trying to process what they were witnessing, Dean noticed the man's chest was slowly rising and falling. _He's alive_. It seemed the thought crossed Sam's mind as well, because they were looking at each other with that expression that just read: _He's alive, we have to do something_. So Sam put the handle of his flashlight into his mouth and used his hands to jump down into the crater. Carefully, he poked the man's arm as if to get a reaction out of him. Upon touch, Sam flinched away with a look of pain on his face. He whiffled his hand out in pain. "His skin just burned me." The Winchester's eyes met again in a moment to think, before Dean took off his flannel and tossed it over to his brother. "Good thinking." Dean stood on the edge of the crater to grab the man's arm as Sam pulled him up. With a bit of teamwork, they eventually dragged him out and laid him on the flat ground. His skin was still red with heat, but at least he wasn't lying in a bunch of ash anymore. 

"This is nuts." Dean mumbled to himself, rubbing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"We need to get him back to the car. He's alive and should get to a hospital. There's one in Sioux Falls." Sam mentioned, brushing the dirt off himself. "I'll go call Bobby, see if he can help explain any of this. Let him know we might be late too." With that, he walked away, using his flashlight once again. Dean just stared at him, confused on why the hell he was walking away and leaving Dean with the strange naked man that just fell from the sky. 

"You gonna help me carry him back!?" His voice was stern, but Sam just pointed to his phone. Looks like he was already calling Bobby. Dean gave a hefty sigh, then slithered his arms under the stranger’s back and under the knees. At first, balance was pretty difficult, but he found his footing quickly and balanced them out. The man's skin was still pretty hot, but had cooled down since Sam first touched him. It made his hands pretty sweaty, but Dean had a good grip. Carefully, he started making his way back to the road. Mainly feeling around for branches, due to the lack of flashlight, a slow pace had been picked up. Dean glanced down at the stranger's face, processing his appearance. The man had a sharp jawline, with stubble growing. His lips were chapped, almost bleeding, and his hair was extremely tangled. Although, the man's expression caught Dean's attention more. His eyebrows were curved into a worrisome expression, as if he was sad. This made the feeling in Dean's gut change to a bit more urgency. In the softest voice, Dean spoke; "It's okay, man. You're gonna be okay." With all the thoughts racing in his head, he was unaware that the road was right in front of him now. 

Sam, who was on the phone still, turned to look at him before helping Dean up the slant of the road. Once on flat land, Sam turned his attention back to the car, mumbling something about the burned feather imprints. Gratefully, he opened the door so Dean could place the stranger in the backseat. Getting the guy inside was a little more difficult than planned. Dean had to get inside the backseat, lay the strangers head down on one of the jackets that had been thrown into the back seat, move from underneath the guy's legs, and then carefully prop them up so he could close the door. Right before he twisted to get out from underneath, the man groaned quietly, cracking open his eyes. For a split second, deep blue eyes met green eyes. This startled Dean and caused him to move quickly and slam his head on the roof of the impala. The man's eyes closed once again, leaving the eldest brother staring in confusion. He got out, closed the door and turned to listen in on Sam's conversation. "Put him on speaker." Sam nodded, and Bobby's voice projected out of the phone.

_“-of leveling trees. There’s not much I’m findin’ right now about it. My books contain multiple things about humans falling out of the sky. I’ll look at ‘em more, and we can talk when you get to my house with him.”_

Sam furrowed his brows with a hint of concern. “With him? Bobby, we should get him to a hospital.”

_“And tell them what? That he fell outta the sky? Don’t be dumb, Sam. Bring him to me and we’ll figure this out.”_

“Be there in a couple hours, Bobby. See you then.” Dean cut in, glancing to his backseat again. “C’mon, let’s go, Sammy.” Getting into the impala again was even weirder, but he had to shake it off. Dean listened as Sam said a few more things, then hung up, opening the door and getting inside. Turning the engine on cut straight through Dean's anxiety, allowing him to release a breath he was holding. After a couple seconds, Led Zeppelin's _Stairway to Heaven_ continued from where it left off. The song title was a little weird now, considering what just happened. It made Dean think about things, and he didn't want to think about it. He changed the song, and Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive_ played. If there wasn't an unconscious, naked man in the backseat, Dean would turn the volume up and belt this song with Sam. But things were different now. He kept the volume low, and pressed on the gas pedal, moving Baby forward on the road. 

The sky had become darker; the stars burned brighter, and the clock read 9:08pm. The Winchester's had a long drive ahead of them, and a stranger to take care of now. Their lives were about to change drastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading! You can follow my tiktok @oozean, or my twitter @oozeann. 
> 
> See you again next Sunday/Monday!


End file.
